


The New Spiderwoman

by KaytiKitty



Series: Spider-Man One-shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Pandora Parker, Peter just wsnts to be a girl, Spider-woman - Freeform, Spiderman becomes spiderwoman, There isn't enough mtf spiderwoman fanfic, Transgender, mtf, mtf peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Pandora Parker has always wanted to be a girl and everyone in her life accepts that, except there's one part of her life that she'll be trapped in forever as a boy. How can a Vigilante just change genders? Everyone will hate her, so she keeps it secret.Until one day, she can't.





	The New Spiderwoman

Peter was proud to be spiderman, he was happy when people called out to him, he enjoyed being a superhero. But the problem was, he didn't want to be a spider man, but a spider woman. Okay spider girl maybe, but the same still applies. 

Peter didn't even want to be Peter anymore, he never had. He wanted to be Pandora Piper. He wanted to be a her. 

She was confident and loved herself. She was still best friends with Ned, she still made lego sculptures, she still took science, and she was still a vigilante. So why was Pandora so scared to tell people about her? Why did she hide? 

In all honesty, she didn't know. Ned and Mj accepted her when she had to stop pretending to be Peter. Mj had even given her makeup. If she was honest Aunt May probably figured it out. 

Pandora did have underwear specifically used for tucking and some of the bras that went through the washer weren't May's size. May never brought it up and Pandora assumed that meant not to talk about it. She was fine with that. She was fine with hiding it from the Avengers, from school, from May. 

She was fine with it, until she wasn't. 

She wanted freedom, she wanted to be called Pandora, for people to look at her and use female pronouns. She more then wanted it, she was desperate for it. 

Even after she had told May, after she had started showing up to school in Peter's place, there was one place where it couldn't happen. No matter how much she wanted to. 

The thought of hiding it was illogical, really, May and her had gotten estrogen shots and seen a specialized therapist. It was on her medical records so there was a high chance Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho already knew. 

There was even the chance that they'd told Tony. How would Tony react to spiderman changing to a girl? Black Widow? Vision? Captain America himself? 

What if they told her she couldn't be a superhero anymore? What if Tony took away her suit? She'd have to go out in the homemade suit again and it ended so bad last time. Ned put a hand to his friend's face and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. 

"Are you okay, Pan?" 

Pandora startled at her nickname before sending her best friend a smile. "Yeah, just thinking about... well... Spiderwoman." 

Ned nodded. "I understand that. It won't change who you are though, Pan. You're still going to be that selfless, no self-preservation, kid that sticks up for everyone else." 

"Yeah, except now you'll have tits," Flash said from in front of them. Ned and Pan scowled at the back of his seat. 

"Still gonna be a dork," Mj commented dryly from behind them. Pandora's eyes lit up with humor and she sent a mischievous glance at Ned. 

"Mj, I think you mean Pan-dork-a." 

Ned barely got out the, "Ba dum tss" before laughing his ass off. Mj didn't have a response and Pan assumed that meant she was laughing. Even Flash and Abe snorted at that. 

That saturday Pandora found herself walking into the tower and onto the private elevator. She waved hi to the staff that recognized her before the door slid shut. 

"Hey Friday, penthouse please." 

"Dr. Banner would like to see you in his office first, Ms. Parker." 

Pandora froze. Ms. Ms. Not Mr. Of course Karen had called him Pandora now and that information was sent to Friday. Of course Friday would know, that didn't mean that Mr. Stark knew. Did it? She was his AI. 

"Ms. Parker? Ms. Parker? Pandora?" The girl snapped out of her daze and looked up to where she knew Friday's speaker was. 

"Yeah, Friday?" 

"Your heart rate is elevated, if you are concerned about your gender than let me assure you my instructions are to not call you female pronouns unless you are alone or with Dr. Banner. No other knows. Karen has told me it is imperative to your wellbeing to keep this a secret." 

Pandora sagged at her words. "Take me to doctor Banner then, Fri." The AI responded and they were off. 

Bruce didn't tell Pandora off like she was expecting. Instead of insisting she stop her heroic behavior he had told her how to improve it for the new changes to her body. He also offered to research the surgery process and help her aunt and her go over it with someone they trusted in the medical field. 

He also told her that Natasha knew. When Pandora looked like she was about to pee her pants Bruce laughed it off.

"She's kind of excited but she doesn't want to scare you off. She was talking about a girls night with you, her, Pepper, Clint's wife Laura, Wanda, and Dr. Helen. They normally go every few months and she was excited for you to go with Wanda since there'll be two teen girls now." 

Pandora smiled at the thought. "That would be cool. Maybe I could bring Mj too, her and Nat would probably get along really well." Pandora thought of all the qualities they shared and shivered. "They'd definitely get along well." 

Bruce chuckled, "She sounds like quite the girl." Pandora laughed and nodded.

"Who is?" Tony asked as he walked in. Pandora froze, no Peter froze. Tony was here she was Peter. She was spiderman. She was man of spiders. MAN. 

"A friend of Peter's," Bruce said for her. Pandora looked at him in panic. She was gonna do it. She was going to say something. 

"You okay Pete?" Tony asked. 

Pandora looked up with wide eyes. "Please don't call me that." She didn't have to look around to see Bruce give Tony the warning glance and Tony look at him, bewildered. 

"That's what I always call you though, Kid?" His voice was so confused and hurt that Pandora burst into tears. "Oh shit, hey, no, Pe- Kid, come on, don't cry." 

Bruce was the one to walk over to Pandora and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Tony, it's best that she has time to let her emotions out." 

Bruce had time to register what he said before Tony's monotone voice took over. "She?" 

Pandora grabbed Bruce's hand, looked him in the eyes, and then she nodded. "She." 

The confirmation was all Tony needed. "Fuck! Kid, why didn't you tell me? There was so much I could've done to make you more comfortable!" 

Pandora processed the anger first and flinched in on herself, then the words came through. She smiled hesitantly at what he said. "You're not upset with me?" 

Tony looked at her in shock. "Kid, why would I be upset with you?" When Pandora didn't answer Tony's question he decided to continue. "Kid, listen. Being transgender isn't bad, or a sin, or anything to be ashamed of." 

"What about... what about spiderman." The emphasis on the word that Tony was beginning to hate told Tony all he needed to know. 

"Kid, no one gives two shits wether the person under the suit is a man or a woman or both or neither. Being a superhero isn't about your genitals or wether you identify with them or not. It's about being a good person and you have the biggest heart I have ever seen, so as long as you don't change that then we're good." 

Pandora smiled and threw her arms around Tony and Bruce. The two men laughed as their new girl hugged them. 

"We love you, Kid. Don't forget it."


End file.
